


take him out (blurry's the one i'm not)

by iwanttobelievewhatsontv



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Cutting, M/M, Suicide Attempt, and goner, heavydirtysoul reference, heck, josh gets mad, poor tyler, stressed out reference also, tyler's sorta insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttobelievewhatsontv/pseuds/iwanttobelievewhatsontv
Summary: it wasn't him. blurry made him do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be doing homework. i also don't really know why I decided to write this.

"Tyler."

"Josh."

"Tyler, fuck, what did you do?!"

Josh desperately ran his fingers through his matted hair, staring at the boy who was limply sat against the wall in their bathroom.

"Nothing Josh. I didn't do anything. It was him." 

The boy pointed to the space in the corner of the bathroom. Josh looked, seeing as there was absolutely nothing there.

He sighed.

"No, no Ty, you're bleeding. You did something. You did something bad."

There was a pool of blood to the right of the boy on the ground.

Tyler giggled. 

"No, silly! What Blurry did was good!"

"Jesus, Ty, who the fuck is Blurry?!" 

Josh's voice was wavering. His boy was insane.

"Blurry's my friend! My best friend! My only friend, now at least. Look at the art he made on my arm!"

Tyler held out his shaking forearm, littered in deep red gashes. He smiled brightly at the horrified man. Blurryface made him a masterpiece.

"Isn't it beautiful? The red is so pretty, right Joshie?" Tyler's head lolled to the side.

"No it fucking isn't Ty. Fuck, fuck, fuck, what is wrong with you?! You could've died!"

By now, Josh had started shaking, from a mix of fear and a mix of absolute anger.

"Well duh, Joshie, that sort of was the point! Gosh, you're so silly!" The boy giggled again, letting his arm drop into the puddle of his own blood.

Tyler lifted up his fingers, tracing patterns in the crimson liquid. 

Horrified, Josh leaned over him and yanked his hand out of the drying blood.

The man noticed that a few of the deeper cuts had started bleeding again.

"God damnit, Ty, you stupid fucker, look what you did! You really want me to be alone? Huh? do you?! Because what you're doing to yourself right now is most certainly going to end in one of us being alone, whether that be you dying on me or that be you getting admitted to a goddamn psych ward, where you're going to be alone! Do you hear me? Alone!"

Josh was fuming, grabbing the boys skinny wrist tightly in his shaking hands. His eyes were slitted into deep glares, his voice raw from screaming.

"B-but Joshie, it was Blu-"

"Shut up! Shut up about this stupid Blurryface! He. Isn't. Real. Get it through your insane head! And, fuck, Tyler, stop calling me Joshie. Not now. Not in this circumstance. I can't fucking take it!"

Tyler sniffled. "I-I'm sorry, Joshua. Truly, I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame.

Josh took a deep breath in. "It's okay, baby boy. Just please, stop. Here, give me your arm, let me bandage it." 

Tyler lifted his shaking arm, holding it out to Josh to bandage. With equally shaky hands, the older man took the bleeding appendage and started wrapping white gauze around the wounds.

Watching himself get cleaned up, Tyler began humming a tune, swaying slightly. Averting his eyes from Josh, he looked to the corner of the bathroom. And saw the smirking form of a man with glowing red eyes and black paint smudged all along his hands and neck. Blurryface. Staring straight back at him, the ruby-eyed man, in a crackly voice, sang to him.

"Death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit..."

Tyler went cold.

While Tyler's eyes were trained on the ghoulish man for the rest of the time, Josh finished his work, placing a kiss on top of the now bandaged gashes.

"You okay baby boy?"

Tyler didn't answer, only continued to stare blankly at his only friend near the back of the bathroom.

"I care what you think..." He sang, voice cracking on the last note.

Josh picked up the light boy, carrying him back to their room. Tyler didn't say a word.

Once he settled them into the bed, Josh curled up next to Tyler.

"Y'know I'm not mad at you, right? I was just scared. I didn't mean for it to get so bad. I'm sorry."

Tyler still stayed lying still, eyes focused on the man who had now settled on the dresser in their room.

"You're a goner..." The red eyes glowed.

"I love you, Ty."

Tyler couldn't answer. Not now. He was silent for the rest of the night, bloody eyes staring at him and a dull ache on his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this lmao (comments deeply appreciated) stay alive


End file.
